DreamCatcher
by Amaya Natsuya
Summary: Contains Shounen Ai. Post EW. Three Shot. Semi-side story to FotBB. When a mission goes wrong, the Gundam Pilots seek refuge from their mistakes and nightmares in the middle of nowhere with the help of an old Chippewa story-teller and a dream catcher.
1. Running From Hell

The Dream Catcher  
Part One  
Running From Hell

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing.

**Warnings:** Contains Shounen Ai (1x2, 3x4, 5x6), some blood and gore.

**Author's Note:** This is actually a side story to Flight of the Bumblebee, but since it is a prequal and has little to do with the story itself, it can be read without reading FotBB. The story explains the dreamcatchers the pilots have in FotBB, though as I said, FotBB has not happened and this can be read without reading that.

This is three chapters, and has been completed. I'll attempt to post once a week for the next three, to give people time to read it, and each section is somewhat stand alone, I think. I hope you enjoy it.  
**oOooOo**

Six pairs of wary eyes glanced around at the dozens of staring eyes as their borrowed military issue jeep skidded to a halt in the middle of a small, rustic town somewhere in the mid-west. They'd been driving for so long no one was entirely sure what state they were in, exactly, though Duo had commented on a sign about one of the Great Lakes three hours before. The six weren't supposed to be there, but after they had been cleared from the hospital, they'd jumped into the jeep and drove, trying to escape the nightmare.

It was supposed to be a normal mission. Trowa and Duo were supposed to sneak in for some data while Hiiro and Quatre hacked into the system to act as sentiries using the cameras already at the once-abandoned base. Zeches and Wu Fei had been responsible for keeping the escape route open.

Normal. Routine.

There weren't supposed to be a dozen hostages, half of them children.

The head of the preventors branch near the base hadn't said anything about hostages. He hadn't told them there were four spies planted inside the base. He didn't tell them his scematics were wrong and out of date. He didn't tell them about the extra man power the new rebel force had aquired since he'd put in his request to Une. He didn't tell them about the new weapons they'd since bought, or the extra security they'd hired.

Quatre slumped against Trowa, eyes hidden in the taller's shoulder, one hand clutching at his heart, nails almost breaking the skin even through his thin undershirt. "I can still hear them screaming," He whispered, and heated tears dripped from Trowa's already-soaked sleeve.

They weren't in full uniform, because none of them wanted to wear the bloodied clothes. The blackening crimson staining the treads of their combat boots was bad enough. Zeches was at the wheel. He'd never gone into the building, even after Wu Fei and Hiiro were forced to throw out their plan in a desprate ploy to save the hostages. They'd raced into the building, knowing it could be a trap but not willing to risk civilians. Not willing to risk children.

Wu Fei had been able to remove his shirt, but blood still reddened Hiiro's small hands. The sixteen year old stared at the blurred image, tears dripping from face to fingers, then slowly to the floor of the jeep. He'd tried to scrub the skin off his hands, had only quit when Duo had forced him away from the sink, stopping him before he scalded his hands on the steaming water. Zeches had called Sally, forced her to make the hospital let them go, then loaded all five gundam pilots into the borrowed jeep and drove. They knew they were speeding, but none of them cared. Even Zechs had seen the aftermath, after Duo had detonated the base, when they'd gone to look for survivors.

Duo had done his job too well. Hiiro's bloodied hands were evidence enough.

They'd been nearly silent the entire trip, trying to come out of battle mode and warring with the shock that threatened to overtake them. Trowa was still as a statue, arms wrapped around his lover, face blank. He was barely breathing, hardly blinked.

"I can't stay in a town tonight," Quatre pleaded, hand clutching his chest tighter. "Please."

Zechs nodded. The weather was warming slowly. They could sleep in the jeep if they had too. He pealed off down another road that gradually turned into gravel, then into dirt, kicking up dust and loose stones. Quatre relaxed as they took him away from the high emotions in the town, but none of them stopped crying. There was nothing down the road, it was old and had obviously fallen into disuse, following an old creek. Zechs didn't say anything as they skidded around turns and trees, stopping only when he spotted an old house. "Let's see if there is anywhere outside civilization to sleep for the night," He told the others, stepping from the car. Wu Fei tumbled after his lover.

The old cabin was in good repair and fairly large, despite being in the middle of nowhere. It didn't rival any of Quatre's houses, but a decently sized family could easily live there. The blond pounded on the door, seeing there was no doorbell, and was surprised when, several minutes later, it was actually pulled open. None of them had expected anyone to actually live there.

"Good evening, friends," The voice was soft and gentle, full of warmth. Wu Fei shuddered. They didn't deserve to hear such soft tones. Not after what they'd done. The speaker smiled at them, pulling the door open a little further. "It's late to be out."

She was an old woman, probably in her mid-seventies, with wise, dark eyes and copper brown skin. Heavy wrinkles lined her worn face, gray and black hair falling down her back in a heavy braid. It wasn't as long as Duo's, but the healthy braid was at least as thick. A shorter strand was decorated with beads and tipped with a feather. Wu Fei watched her almost blankly for a moment, and Zechs managed a smile. "We're looking for somewhere to stay that isn't in town. One of our friends. . . isn't up to being around crowds tonight."

She was already in her nightgown, a warm robe falling around her body to ward off the March night's chill. The hem of it swept the door as she pulled it open a little further to see the jeep. Moccasins shuffled softly as she moved, her footsteps soft and quiet, but loud enough for a warning of her presence. "You look like you have been through war," She gently touched Wu Fei's cheek, darting her hand back when he reached to grab it out of reflex. "I'm sorry to say there are no inns near-by, except for those in town."

"Thank you," Zechs smiled slightly, glancing at Wu Fei. "Come on. I guess we're camping out."

Her eyes narrowed. "In the middle of these woods? You barely look ready for the drive you were on."

She was preceptive despite her age, Zechs would give her that. "In many ways," He agreed, nodding. "But my friend just can't be in the city tonight."

She eyed them both for a moment. "None of you are in any condition to sleep outside. Especially not in this cold. Bring your friends. I will open my home to you and your friends, watching elk." Her voice gentled. "I don't think any of you are in any condition to sleep in town. Come. You need a hot meal and sleep."

"We don't wish to trouble you--" Zechs started, but she was already gone, her soft footsteps brushing along the path. Soft enough not to startle, loud enough to be heard. Trowa looked at her dully as she approached the jeep, clearly labeling her as a non-threat.

She tugged at the door, pulling it open and touched Trowa's arm. "Come on, little bear. Time to come back. You're needed here, especially by the little one that clings to your arm." Her gentle words made Trowa blink at her, turning to face her. "You are--?"

"I am called Jaci DreamWeaver, little bear. Who are you?"

Trowa tilted his head slightly. "Nanashi."

"Liar," Quatre whispered, still burrowed in his arm. "Trowa."

"Did you say something, spotted fawn?" Jaci moved away from the jeep so both could tumble out. "Come on, time to eat and sleep, and then we will find where you belong. Who is in the front?"

"Duo and Hiiro." Trowa told her flatly, moving to stand with Zechs and Wu Fei as Jaci coaxed those two out as well. Hiiro continued to stare at his hands, and Duo was almost cataonic, for all he moved. The old woman shook her head. "Poor little things," She murmured, too softly for any of them to hear. "Come on, little ones. To the house."

Zechs and Wu Fei, who was a little more aware by then, helped her herd them to the house. "Thank you for allowing us to stay here," Wu Fei bowed deeply to her, as she was his elder. Jaci shook her head, patting him on the head.

"You need this, I think," She told them, taking them to the kitchen. "I dreamed of you, in any case."

"Dreamed?" Wu Fei stared at her.

"Brother Bear told me I would have visitors. He showed them to be as a bear, a deer, a coyote, an eagle, a moose, and an elk." She smiled at him. "You are, I think, the moose. Brother Bear said that you would need care and shelter, and that you would be warriors, but that you would not harm me."

"Is that why you called me a little bear?" Trowa turned to her, green eyes regaining some of their light.

"Yes, little bear. I think you are the bear in my dream. And the little one you you seek to protect is a spotted fawn. One who wishes to keep his purity, but has been forced to grow and is loosing his spots." She looked at Quatre. "But one does not have to be a fawn to stay a deer."

Trowa tilted his head, not understanding. She shook her head at him, moving to the stove after she set the six of them at the table. It was the work of a few minutes to warm cider, pressing steaming mugs into their hands. The cider took some of the chill away as she set a large pot of stew on the old stove and tucked bread into the oven.

Duo's stomach rumbled. She smiled. "Laughing coyote's hungry, hm?" She asked, stirring the stew. It wasn't yet hot, but the smell was drawing all of them back to awareness and out of battle mode.

Hiiro blinked at her, tucking his red hands out of sight. She said nothing, just refilled his mug. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked, glancing towards them.

Heads shook rapidly. Jaci sighed. "I might not look it, but I do have training as a counselor. Crisis or otherwise. If you want to talk. . . I will listen."

"We can't," Hiiro choked out. "Classified." They all wanted--and needed--to talk about what happened, but they couldn't. Not to a civilian. They might give something away and then she might be hurt for their mistakes.

"That's all right." Jaci dropped her tone slightly, her voice low and soothing. For several minutes there was little talk as she dished them out stew and gave them bread, listening to the clink of metal against ceramic as they dug into the meal. She sipped at her own mug of cider, noticing as they grew tired from the day's crisis and the stress of driving. She hadn't missed the way they'd checked the food she'd given them for drugs, feeling comforted when she'd tasted some from the pot on the stove, but worried about their bowls as well. She hadn't missed the way they'd checked the bread and cider, too. She was a stranger and they were soldiers of some kind. Their uniforms--or partial uniforms--had given them away as preventors, but no common preventor had ever been so paranoid.

"I have a loft you may sleep in," She told them as they tucked their dishes into the sink. They followed her up the stairs to the loft that overlooked the great room. Her bedroom was the only real bedroom in the house, but the loft had been designed to house guests, with a full bathroom. The balcony railing was a single, low wall, built to offer a measure of privacy. Several eastern style futons were folded away for use, and they saw a few cots as well. She smiled at them and shrugged. The futons were easier for her to pull out and put away than air mattresses, and the cots were only used when her grandchildren came to visit. They would put them away so she didn't have to. Her back was no longer up to it.

These boys, however, would need the comfort and feeling of safety being on the floor brought, where no one could see them as they huddled together. She gave them toothbrushes and a tube of toothpaste the dentist had given her at her last visit, watching for a moment as they got ready for bed. Setting out the futons and laying out blankets, she was only partially surprised to see them curling up against each other when she returned to check on them after cleaning up the kitchen. All of them were still awake.

"You are not tired?" She settled in her old rocker at one end of the loft. She'd read her grandbabies stories from it many nights, and the creaking had often lulled them to sleep.

"I keep seeing them when I close my eyes," Duo confessed softly, a tear trickling down his cheek. "I don't want to dream about them."

"Oh, laughing coyote," Jaci breathed, rising. She left for several moments, then returned with a large hoop. Cords covered the hoop like a web, decorated with beads and feathers. "This will keep the dreams away."

"What is it?" Wu Fei couldn't contain his curiousity. He had always been a scholor by nature, and loved to learn about new things, especially if he had never seen them before.

"It's called a dreamcatcher, drifting moose. I will tell you the story about it, if you will close your eyes for me. If you listen to the story while your eyes are closed, you will see the story instead of your nightmares."

The boys knew it was a little silly to think that way, but six sets of eyes closed softly, waiting for the familier, haunting images. They were so desprate to sleep and forget, just for a little while, what had happened. "Come little ones, and listen to my story," Jaci murmured in an almost sing-song tone, staving off the images a little longer. "Listen to the tale of the dream catcher. Woman-Who-Weaves-Dreams wishes to tell you of the tale."

Jaci smiled slightly as their breathing evened out, their terror abaiting slightly when the images didn't appear behind the darkness of their closed eyes. "Long ago, long before the white man ever visited their home, an old woman was watching a spider build his house. It was near the sleeping space of the gentle Nokomis, a grandmother. She loved to watch the little spider quietly spin his web, day after day.

"One day, while the spider was working and Nokomis was watching, her little grandson came to see her. He saw the spider in the corner, and grabbed a shoe to hit it. Nokomis stopped him. 'No, No-keegwa. Do not harm him.'

"The little boy obeyed his grandmother, and looked at the spider again. 'Why are you protecting the spider, grandmother?' The little boy asked her. The grandmother smiled, but did not reply.

"After the boy left, the spider thanked the old grandmother for saving his life. 'For many days you have watched me spin and weave my web. You have admired my work and saved my life. In return, I will give you a gift.' The spider gave the grandmother a special little spider-smile. A spider-smile is a very special smile, for only the spiders know how to do it. No one can ever imitate it. As the spider smiled, he continued to spin his web for her.

"Soon the moon glistened against the web, making it shine silver in the moonlight as it moved gently in the window. 'See how I spin?' The spider asked the grandmother. She watched intently.

"'See and learn," The spider said. "For each web will snare bad dreams. Only the good dreams will go through the holes. This is my gift to you. Use it so only the good dreams will be remembed. The bad dreams will all become hopelessly entangled in the web and perish as the sun rises.'

"The old woman watched him spin his web and remembered. Then she spun dream webs for the children so they would not be bothered by bad dreams. And so the grandmother passed down the screts to the next generation, and that generation to the one after it, and passed the ages of time so that we may even now make the webs for our children to protect their sleep."

Jaci finished her story, the soft creaking of her old, wooden rocker stopping as she looked at the sleeping boys. "May Brother Bear and Spider Woman watch your dreams," She told them, and crept down the stairs and off to bed.  
**oOooOo**

Hiiro was the first to wake the next morning, as dawn's first rays trickled through the thick woods and swept into the cabin. Duo was still fast asleep, and the room wasn't immediately familier. Prussian blue eyes roved around the room. He wasn't tied, he still had his gun, he was obviously there of his own volition, but where he was. . . he couldn't have said. He was curled up to Quatre as well, who was sprawled on Trowa's chest, and one of Wu Fei's hands tickled his hair. Carefully climbing over his lover, so as not to wake him, Hiiro stood and stretched. A strange ornament hung over their beds. It looked like a hoop with a spider's web in it.

_"The bad dreams will become ensnared and perish as the sun rises."_

Hiiro blinked, and continued to stare at the dreamcatcher before padding down the stairs. He didn't see his boots. Soft singing drew him to the kitchen. Inside an old woman was standing near the stove, her voice rising an falling in a wordless lilt. She was moving in soft, shuffling steps, almost as though she was dancing. "Ohayo." Hiiro murmured, slightly off-kilter from the events of the day before.

"Good morning, flying eagle," Jaci greeted, smiling at him. "Did you sleep well?"

Hiiro blinked at her, tilting his head slightly. "Yes, thank you. I. . . had no nightmares."

Jaci nodded. "Dream catchers are special, especially if they are made with love."

Hiiro didn't met her eyes, turning away. "May I help you?"

"Go draw some water from the well," Jaci ordered, pointing to the spout. "My house might have running water, but there is nothing like fresh water in the morning. Or fresh milk, but I don't have a cow, and I doubt you could milk it anyway."

Hiiro managed a slight smirk--his version of a smile--and stepped outside. He was still barefoot, but the cool, dew-covered grass felt good against his feet. When he returned to the kitchen, he found Wu Fei staring blearily at the woman. He was asking her if there was any place he could do his kata. Jaci pointed him outside, and Wu Fei paused for a moment, asking about his shoes, but she waved him off. "There is nothing out there that will damage your feet," She scolded gently, shooing him out. Wu Fei shrugged and left.

Hiiro set the bucket down, watching as she dipped a cupful out for him. He sipped it, blinking in surprise. He had only ever had city water, heavily chlorinated and cleaned. The well water he'd drawn was from an underground river, cleaned by the silt it ran through and not at all treated. The depth it stayed at kept it cold, and the lack of chemicals made it taste fresh. He hummed in pleasure. Now if only he had some tea. . .

"I have some black tea, if you want it," Jaci smiled and winked at him. "But I was going to heat some milk for hot chocolate, if you care to wait."

Hiiro didn't really want black tea, so decided to wait for the hot chocolate instead. Duo and Quatre padded down the steps a few minutes later, and Jaci smiled gently at the blond. "Are you feeling better, spotted fawn?"

Quatre stared at her for a moment, his eyes no longer red-rimmed. "Why didn't I have nightmares last night?"

"The dreamcatcher," Jaci sat him down, setting a cup of hot chocolate in front of him and handing one to Hiiro and then Duo. "Did you sleep well, laughing coyote?"

Duo nodded, sipping the sweet liquid. "Thank you." His voice was horse from yesterday's smoke and screaming.

The old woman smoothed back his hair and caressing his cheek. "You are most welcome." Hiiro sat next to his lover, looking up only as Trowa joined them. Jaci gave him a mug of hot chocolate as well, watching him sip it.

Trowa stared at her for a moment, then turned back to Quatre. "You slept well?"

"I. . . didn't see them," Quatre murmured, hand fluttering to his heart.

Trowa sighed in relief. Quatre had the worst nightmares, at least at first, though his faded a little faster than the others' did. "I like it here," Quatre murmured. "It's so very peaceful."

Hiiro nodded, resting his head on crossed arms. Duo stroked his hand through thick, chocolate brown hair, his violet eyes tender. "We have to go back soon, though," He murmured. "We can't stay here forever."

"I wish we could," Quatre cried. "We've done so much. . . why do we have to do this?"

"Because they need us," Zechs' soft voice made them jump. Jaci dropped her mug, but Duo caught it with ease, returning it to her. She smiled in thanks, then poured Zechs a cup of hot chocolate. Jaci turned back to breakfast as the others sat at the table, sipping their drinks. Wu Fei returned about thirty mintues later, sweating lightly. A mug was already waiting for him.

"Have some water first, drifting moose," Jaci ordered gently. "It is fresh from the well. Flying eagle drew it."

"Why do you keep calling use those names?" Duo finally asked, setting down his cup. "Wu Fei doesn't look like a moose."

Jaci smiled gentle. "Each animal represents something different for us," She told him, settling at the table herself. "A moose is headstrong, and shows value and integrety. Your friend reminded me of that. An eagle protects people from evil. He is the creature of the air, and the servant of the sun. An elk is a noble animal; one of strength, agility, freedom, and power. The bear is a healer. He has gentle strength and is very powerful. The deer is gentle and kind. He is graceful and sensitive. He symbolized one who walks in light. The coyote is a prankster, make no mistake, but as playful as he is, the coyote is very insightful. He can see both sides of an issue. As for the words in front. . . I don't know. They just seemed to fit somehow."

Duo nodded, looking thoughtful. "I want. . . can you. . . do all dreamcatchers work like the one from last night?"

Jaci blinked, surprised. "Are. . . are your nightmares always that bad?"

All six of them turned away, refusing to met her gentle gaze. There was no pity in it, just a deep sadness for them, that anyone, especially those boys, would have nightmares so terrible they didn't want to sleep. Jaci sighed softly, then stood abruptly, turning back to the stove. "Breakfast?"

All six were surprised to find they were hungry. Usually after a mission like that they didn't want to eat at all. The dreams always made them sick. "I have oatmeal, and I was going to whip up some pancakes to go with it. Sleeping moose, will you get the berries out of the fridge? The strawberries were frozen, but the blackberries and blueberries are fresh. Though so were the strawberries when I froze them!" The boys all managed a smile. "Spotted fawn, get the plates, please? Little bear, the glasses?"

All of the pilots were quickly set to work, Duo called over to help with the heavy griddle and Hiiro dishing up oatmeal. Fresh fruit and maple syrup followed, and so did fresh butter and milk that Jaci got from a near-by farmer. After breakfast, the boys helped clean up and put the dishes. They would have helped put the leftovers away too--had there been any.

"Thank you for letting us stay," Zechs offered, all the boys bowing to her. "We really should go."

Jaci smiled gently, moving to get their boots. She had cleaned them up, not wanting the boys to see how much blood had been on them. They didn't need the reminder. Jaci watched them drive away, then returned to the main room, sitting in her other rocking chair. Her old wooden one might have been perfect for rocking babies to sleep, but the one in the main room was thick and well cushioned. Drawing a basket closer to her, she pulled out six large hoops, beads, feathers, and colored string. This green was the same as little bear's eyes. That teal matched spotted fawn's. Deep, rich blue for flying eagle and violet for laughing coyote. A deep black for drifting moose and electric blue for watching elk.

Bending over the first hoop, Jaci carefully began to weave.  
**oOooOo**


	2. Festering Wounds

The Dream Catcher  
Part Two  
Festering Wounds

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own Gundam Wing. Sorry. But Jaci is mine, I guess. Oh, and I have to disclaim the bad research. It's really hard to find accurate information regarding Amerindians (I really hope that term is politcally correct, because I do so like it. . . if it's not and I've offended you, let me know and I'll change it. If it is and I've offended you. . . let me know and I'll still change it. Lol). Anyway, the information is hard to find and there's not a lot available. I do stereotype to some point, to make Jaci recognizable as an Amerindian right away, and some of it is stereotyped because. . . I don't know any other way to do it since there's no information! So the bad research? Totally not my fault.

**Warnings:** Shounen Ai (1x2 3x4 5x6) and bad research (in case you can't tell, the bad research just kills me).

**Author's Note:** Not much to say, really. Here's part two of the three-shot. Hope you all enjoy. Oh, and I'm really sorry if I grossed you out with the title. But it seriously fits.  
**oOooOo**

It had been three months since that disasterous mission. Three months since Hiiro had stared at blood covered hands and whispered over and over to himself, "The bloodstains won't come out. . ." They'd been straight to counseling upon their return, but it wasn't like it would do them any good. They knew how to get out of it. All the right things to say. And it was so ingrained they couldn't do anything else. The counselors always said they seemed as well adjusted as they could have been, but they weren't around when the pilots woke, screaming, when they dreamed of the blood on their hands.

Une was growing worried. They pilots weren't getting enough sleep. They were wearing out. And they were still needed. "After this," Une vowed to herself, looking over the papers, "I'm making them take some time off."

Hiiro was the first to enter, looking as he always did, face carefully blank, eyes half dead. Une felt her heart constrict. She loved all five of the Gundam Pilots. They were so young to have accomplished so much. She worried about them, and she knew Zechs did too. But Zechs had been integrated into their group so seamlessly it was easy to forget he hadn't been one of them during the war. They were a single unit. Quatre and Zechs were behind Hiiro, Zechs looking a little more run down than his younger counter-parts.

"I have a mission for you," Une told them softly. "There's base near Erie, Pennsylvania that I need you to check out. The commander had been complaining about papers going missing. Another base near there, that was supposed to be torn down six months ago, has a lot of activity on it."

It was too close to the last mission. Une knew it. The pilots knew it.

But there was no one else.

"Like last time?" Duo finally asked, violet eyes searching Une's brown ones in a desprate attempt for denial.

Une shook her head, drawing a swift breath. "But there's no one else. . . "

Quatre managed a smile, though she could see fear in his eyes. "We'll be fine."

Une felt her heart cry. With each beat it cried for the pilots, demanding, "But for how long?"

And Une had no answer. How could she, when she didn't even know what the true problem was? When all she knew was that they were boys sent to do a man's job and no one had cared enough to make sure it wouldn't break them? She knew she was partly to blame, but so were those thrice damned doctors. They had never stopped to think about those boys if they made it to "after."

And all of them had.

And now they had to make it a little further.

Une sat down, outlining the mission and showing them the information she had on both bases. Hiiro spotted several problems almost immediately, and Quatre began to outline a plan. Zechs watched, occasionally sugguesting a change, and then they left to get ready for a mission that was far too much like their last one.

After they had gone, leaving Une alone in the briefing room, the woman buried her face in her hands.

And she cried.  
**oOooOo**

The mission was too much like the last, even though the information was correct, and even though it had been almost effortless. There had been no hostages, there was no blood on their hands. They'd destroyed the base and returned to their hotel in the small town far from the base. Une had told them to relax several days planetside after the mission, but it was hard for them to relax in a place that wasn't home.

They'd already woken several people from screaming in the pre-dawn hours of the morning. Fear and pain and _memories_ kept coming to them, their bad dreams leaving them drenched in a cold sweat.

Every noise in the hall would wake them, their senses still in a hightened, aroused state from their nightmares and the battle a few days prior. They couldn't sleep through the night without one of them waking with a choked scream. They knew they were waking everyone, and tried to spend the nights awake so they didn't bother the hotel.

Finally they took the jeep and left again, just trying to find some peace in their lost world. Weaving through one-lane roads and dirt trails, the six sought the peace they couldn't find in their dreams.

Desprate for sleep, they drove. Taking turns at the wheel with no real destination in mind, they spent their days letting the lull of the jeep rock them to sleep only to wake after an hour with wide eyes and bloodless faces. The dreams they'd thought they'd left behind them returned with a vengence. They grew more exhausted as the days passed. "I want to sleep forever," Duo murmured, curling up in a corner of their room. They were too exhausted to be safe on the roads.

"I want to stop seeing them," Quatre murmured, curling closer to Trowa.

Hiiro only stared at his hands, legs curled to his side, body draped over Duo's. The blood on his hands had returned. He could see the redness. "Get it off." He pleaded with his lover, but Duo could only press kisses to his hands. There was nothing there.

Wu Fei just stayed curled by Zechs, too tired to say anything, too afraid to sleep. Even Zechs couldn't sleep. He kept hearing those children as the bombs Duo had set exploded. His mind added in the blood that had arched into the sky from the inferno, kept seeing their little hands reaching for him. Ice blue eyes stared blankly at the wall of the hotel. "Why?" Wu Fei whispered, voice muffled from where his face was buried in Zechs' leg. "Don't I have enough to atone for?"  
**oOooOo**

Screaming from down the hall woke Jaci at three in the morning. She had decided to visit the near-by city as her house was being fumagated. Carpenter bees had managed to eat their way through her walls and destory part of her cabin. Damn bees.

Rubbing her dark eyes, Jaci rose to her feet, wrapping herself in her old, worn robe and tucking her moccasins on her feet. Other residents were already pounding angrily at the door, screaming almost inocherently for whomever was screaming to shut up. Jaci shooed them back to bed. It obviously wasn't the first time the screaming had woken half the hotel, and one of them kept saying it had been every day for the last week. Jaci had to wonder what was wrong that made them scream.

Rubbing her thick hair into a semblance of order, the old woman knocked lightly at the door. "Is everything all right?" She was careful to keep her voice soft and gentle. As though she was approaching an easily startled animal.

"We are fine," A deep voice called in return, and Jaci stiffened.

"Watching elk?"

The door moved and dark, fathomless blue eyes peered out. "DreamWeaver?"

"Flying eagle? Are you all right? What happened?" Jaci couldn't believe she was seeing the young men again. Brother bear certainly hadn't warned her this time! Then again, they hadn't just showed up on her doorstep, either.

The door was pulled all the way open. "We're sorry for bothering you." Duo told her, not saying anything as she walked inside. Wu Fei had his face hidden in Zechs' chest, his voice harsh and raspy from screaming. Jaci could see tears still dripping down his face.

"Bothering me? Laughing coyote, how can you say that? You're the one in pain!" Jaci felt her heart clench. "What happened?"

"It's just nightmares," Wu Fei rasped out. Jaci shook her head.

"That's not 'just' anything," Jaci told them, sitting on the bed and rubbing at Wu Fei's back. "How often does this happen?"

"It was getting better," Quatre admitted. "Only a couple of nights a week. But then. . . something similar to last time happened, and the flashbacks grew worse."

"Flashbacks?" They had said nothing of flashbacks, though Jaci had thought as much.

"Classified," Hiiro muttered, sitting on the bed by Duo and resting his head in his hands. Jaci looked at all of the boys. All six of them were so _tired_. Their heads were hanging, their eyes gritty and blood-shot. They were huddled together like little puppies.

"Wait." Jaci ordered, stepping back into the hall. No one moved to shut the door behind her. They were all far too tired.

Taking the dreamcatcher she kept by her bed to their room, she leaned it against the lamp atop the television. "To guard your sleep," She told them, watching something like disbelief roll over their faces.

She smiled and sat in the chair. "I will tell you a story, then, like I did at the house."

Quatre managed a smile. "It's all right. We don't want to take up so much of your time. We hardly know each other, after all."

Jaci shook her head. "I have a feeling life has dealt you a very unfair lot. If the gods have placed me here to give you comfort for a single night, then I will do so. Now settle in and close your eyes and I will tell you another story."

The pilots curled around each other again, taking comfort in one another, and Jaci, though she longed for her rocker, began her story. The same sing-songed words washed over them, and the pilots slowly began to relax at the somewhat familierity of them. "Come little ones, and listen to my story. Listen to the tale of the how the bat came to be. Woman-Who-Weaves-Dreams wishes to tell you of the tale."

Eyes fluttered closed as Jaci continued. "Long, long ago, when the earth was still new, and the sun was still learning the path to take across the sky, he came too close to Earth to better see the land and became tangled in a tree. At first he thought he would be able to gain his freedom, but the more he struggled, the worse he was ensnared! Finally the sun was forced to give up for he could not free himself.

"Because he was trapped high in the tree, dawn did not come that morning. At first the birds and animals did not notice. Some of those that woke thought they had made a mistake upon waking. It was still to early! So they went back to sleep to wait for the sunrise. Other animals, who love the dark, did not mind the sun's lateness and continued to hunt.

"Eventually so much time had passed that all the birds and animals knew something was very wrong. They all got together in the dark and held a council. 'The sun is lost!' The eagle cried.

"Bear added, 'We must go look for him.' The other animals agreed and began to look for the sun. They looked in caves and forests, in mountains and in swamps. The sun was in none of those places, and none of the animals could find him.

"Finally, after they had looked everywhere they could think of, a little brown squirrel ventured, 'Maybe he is caught in a very tall tree.' So the small, brown squirrel began to climb from tree top to tree top, higher and higher as he looked for the sun. And just when he was about to give up, he saw a very dim glow at the top of the tallest tree. He had found the sun! The sun was very weak and pale, and he begged the little squirrel for help.

"The little brown squirrel began to chew the branches that ensnared the sun, but the closer he moved to the sun, the hotter it became. 'I must stop,' The squirrel told the sun. 'My fur is burning and turning black.' But the sun begged him for help, so the squirrel continued to chew the branches that trapped the sun. But the closer the squirrel went to the sun, the brighter the sun became.

"'I must stop now. My tail is burning away.'' The small, brown squirrel told the sun. But the sun pleaded with the little squirrel, so the little squirrel continued to chew at the branches that trapped the sun. And as he grew closer, the brighter the sun became. 'I am growing blind. Now I must surely stop,' The little squirrel told the sun, but the sun begged him to continue for just a little longer, for he was very close to being free. So the squirrel continued to chew the branches that trapped the sun.

"Finally, the sun broke free and rose back into the sky, and dawn finaally spread across the land. All over the world, the animals and birds rejoiced. But the small brown squirrel was not happy. His beautiful fur had blackened, and his tail had burned away. He could no longer see to climb trees or find food. The sun saw the little squirrel and was moved. The creature had been so brave, to save him at the cost of himself. 'Little brother,' The Sun said to the squirrel, 'you have helped me when I was in trouble. Now I will give you something. Is there something you always wanted?'

"'I have always wanted to fly,' Admitted the little squirrel. "But I am blind, now, and my tail has burned away.'

"'Little brother,' The sun replied, 'From now on you will be an ever better flyer than the birds. Because you came too close to me, my light will always be too bright for you, but you will see in the dark and hear everything as you fly. And from this time on, you will sleep when I rise and wake when I set.' And the small squirrel dropped from the branch, spread his leathery wings, and began to fly. And that is how the bat came to be." Jaci watched them for a moment more, then rose slowly to her feet and made her way slowly back to her room.

"Watch over them, Brother Bear," She whispered, and softly shut the door. Inside, the six pilots lay fast asleep.  
**oOooOo**

The five didn't wake until afternoon, when the sun was finally bright enough to penetrate even the heavist of curtains. Duo blinked groggily, rubbing at his eyes. "Jaci was here again, right?"

Quatre blinked heavily, sitting up. "I think so."

"She left us a dream catcher," Zechs yawned, snuggling Wu Fei for a moment longer before sitting up as well. "So. . . that meant she was here, right?"

"I guess." Hiiro eyed the dreamcatcher, then went to shower. Duo smirked for a moment, then bounded after him. A sudden laugh from the bathroom made the others smile.

"I do feel better," Quatre agreed, trying to find something clean to wear. "It. . . It's nice to be able to sleep soundly."

"I wish we had one of those for home," Trowa muttered, pusing the curtains open. The windows were one way mirrors. No one would be able to see inside, even with the curtains open.

"Or a story teller," Quatre laughed, waiting for Hiiro and Duo to get out of the shower. A sudden knock at the door made them jump. Zechs pulled it open, blinking when he saw Jaci there.

"My dreamcatcher," She explained, placing a large basket on the table. She glanced at Quatre and Trowa, then raised an eyebrow as the shout from the bathroom. "Why don't you two go use my shower?"

Both boys turned bright red. "You noticed?"

"It was rather hard not to," Jaci pointed out. "All things considered."

Zechs raised an eyebrow, so Jaci took pity on him and simplified it. "I was a married woman, you know, and I do recognize the types of looks I sent at my husband when I was feeling. . . a little fiesty, so to speak."

"You don't mind?"

"Silly boy. You have enough issues without me minding." Jaci shooed Quatre and Trowa out, handing them a key and pointing them towards her room. Hiiro and Duo appeared a few minutes after they left, leaving Wu Fei and Zechs the shower. When they saw Jaci, both looked almost ready to spontainiously combust, especially when she gave them a wink.

"I might be old," She grumbled to low for them to hear, "but I'm not dead. I do like to have sex every now and again."

Duo caught the last part and turned slightly green. Jaci bit back a snicker, settling in the chair. "I thought we could get some lunch after everyone was ready. . . or perhaps it would be dinner, at this point?" Jaci raised an eyebrow.

The boys nodded, trying not to look at her as they finished getting ready to go. Jaci rolled her eyes. "I have three sons and six grandsons. It's nothing I haven't seen before, boys."

That announcement didn't help. They blushed more brightly.

It wasn't so much they were embaressed about their bodies, it was having a somewhat stranger in the room with them and, despite her age, pointing out she was still very young at heart. Besides, mother and grandmother or not, she was not _their_ mother or grandmother. "Boys these days," Jaci sighed, resting her head head against the chair back. "So shy of everything."

By the time everyone was ready to go, they were all very hungry. Jaci, who had been around and about in town all day, took them to a nice steakhouse she'd decided she wanted to eat at. Talk and laughter abounded at the table now that the pilots weren't utterly exhausted, and their color was a great deal better than it had been. Jaci watched them carefully as they ate. They looked like they hadn't been eating well, but now that the nightmares weren't so prevalent, they were eating as much as they could. And, like all teenage boys, they ate enough for a small army when the chance arose. Jaci only laughed as she watched.

When it came time for the bill, Jaci reached out to take it when Quatre swept it off the table. "Oh no," Jaci crossed her arms. "This is my treat."

Quatre gave his most angelic smile. "First person to touch the bill pays it."

One eyebrow leapt toward Jaci's hairline. "What kind of answer is that, spotted fawn?"

"Please don't argue, Jaci," Quatre pleaded. "It's something I can do to repay you."

"What part of my treat don't you understand?" Jaci scolded. "You shouldn't be wasting money like that. I'm old. I'm allowed to." Her dark eyes bored into Quatre's.

The boy blushed, but refused to yield. "I have plenty of money to waste," Quatre muttered. "I'm the Winner heir."

Jaci blinked in shocked surprise. The next time Brother Bear sent her a dream, they were going to have a _very_ long talk about what details he handed out about visitors. Still, Jaci had no intention of being pursuaded by such information. Calmly she held out a hand. "Now, please, spotted fawn."

"But I--"

"Now."

Quatre gave a strangled sort of noise, but handed the bill over. Jaci gave him her most grandmotherly smile. That tone had always worked well on both her children and grandchildren as well. Apparently it worked on these six, too. She paid the bill calmly, and followed the boys out. "Is there a reason you're doing all this for us?" Quatre asked, biting his lip. "We're strangers to you."

Jaci blinked, and patted his cheek. "You and I may not be related by blood, spotted fawn, but we are all people and all family. You just looked like you needed a little more family than everyone else I've seen."

Duo gave a little whimper at that, blinking back tears. Jaci stopped, taken aback. "I didn't intend to hurt you. . ."

"No, it's not. . . that." Duo wiped at his eyes. "Just. . . dust. I was just, surprised is all. Most of us don't have any family."

"Maybe that is why Spider Woman sent you to me," Jaci soothed, wrapping an arm around his waist in a hug. "Because you needed something you didn't have and I could give you."

"Thank you so much," Duo whispered, returning her hug. Jaci smiled, hugging each of the boys in turn.

"When are you leaving?" Jaci asked, linking an arm through Hiiro's. He started, but allowed the contact.

"Tomorrow." Trowa offered softly. "Back to the colonies."

"Can we. . . can we call you?" Quatre twisted his hands anxiously. "I'd like to get to know you better."

"And I would like to hear more of your legends," Wu Fei agreed. Jaci felt a smile bloom on her face.

"Of course. We must certainly trade phone numbers," Jaci found some paper in her bag and gave them a piece while she scribbled down her own information. Tucking the paper Jaci gave them away safely, they started to head back toward the hotel. Jaci stopped them, however, and headed towards an ice cream shop. "Dessert," She explained with a grin, watching the boys follow her inside.

This time she didn't say anything while Quatre paid, just licked her rocky road ice cream calmly as the boys joked around with each other. It was almost like being around her grandchildren again. Wu Fei glanced at her suddenly. "You never did mention why you were here. Another dream?"

Jaci laughed. "The gods must have had something in mind. No, my house is being fumagated. I had a bunch of carpenter bees go digging in my cabin walls. Damn buggers were eating me out of house and home--literally! What about you? Can you talk about it?"

"Vacation after. . . after something else," Hiiro explained. The six traded looks and Trowa surupticiously showed her his preventors badge. Jaci nodded. She'd suspected, but knowing it was the truth was a little different.

They spent a little more time enjoying the town before the pilots walked her back to her room and entered their own. The basket she'd brought was still on the table, a white note sitting on top. "For your dreams," She'd written. "Made with love. Jaci DreamWeaver."

Wu Fei pulled it open and blinked, smiling. "Thank you, Jaci."

"What is it?" Duo ducked around him to look, and the others crowded the table. Quatre gave a little sniff, and smiled.

Resting in the basket, were six, beautiful dreamcatchers.  
**oOooOo**


	3. The Wings She Gave

The Dream Catcher  
Part Three  
The Wings She Gave

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing. Big shocker, that.

**Warnings:** Shounen ai (1x2, 3x4 5x6)

**Author's Notes:** This is the last installment of DreamCatcher. I hope you enjoyed reading it, because I certainly enjoyed writing it. Like I said, this is a semi-side story to Flight of the Bumblebee, so you may see some things I was talking about in that story. Because this takes place before then, however, it is not necessary to read FotBB.

Whatever the case, I hope you enjoy the final chapter!  
**oOooOo**

Duo called her almost immediately after they returned home, the others crowded around. Jaci blinked at them for a moment and smiled. "I was not expecting to hear from you all so quickly," She offered, looking surprised at their call. "Is there trouble?"

"We wanted to thank you for the dream catchers," Quatre murmured, blushing. "They're so very pretty. We've hung them in our rooms."

Jaci's eyes softened. "I'm glad you like them. Do they help?"

The six exchanged looks and nodded. "They have so far." Duo's voice was cheerful, letting Jaci see the boy behind the exhaustion and night terrors that had previously plagued him. Her smile brightened; those boys were good boys, no matter what kind of past they had, and they deserved someone to treat them like that. As though they were more than their pasts. As though they were fallible human beings, not machines with no hearts. "Thank you so much."

"Whatever caused those dreams. . ." Jaci shook her head. "I'm sorry you had to go through any of it. I am glad I could help."

Duo thanked her again, twisting his braid in his hands anxiously. "I. . . I was wondering. . . if. . . couldyouteachmetomakethem?"

"I'm sorry," Jaci apologiezed, catching Duo's downcast look. "I'm old, laughing coyote, and my ears are not what they once were. Could you repeat that?"

"Could you. . . um. . . . could you teach me to make them. The-- The dream catchers, I mean. Would you mind? I mean, I'd understand if you did, because that's like, a family secret or something, but it would be really nice if you would. . ." Duo continued to wring his hands anxiously.

"Oh, laughing coyote, I'd be honored to teach you how to make them. I think it would be wonderful." Jaci's smile only grew brighter at the thought.

Wu Fei glanced at Duo, then at the screen. "This may seem odd but--could you teach us more of your culture? It's very interesting."

Jaci wasn't sure if she'd managed such a large grin since her last grandchild was born. "Of course I will! I just love to see young people interested in my culture and my history! It may be hard, over the phone, but I'm sure we can work out something. If you're sure you want to." She was hesitent. Most teenagers were more concerned with getting dates than learning about a Native American tribe they weren't part of.

"Please?" Quatre begged, his teal eyes glittering with excitement. "It would be a great honor for us, if you would!"

"Well, then, of course I will." Jaci agreed, blowing "her boys" kisses as they said good-byes and hung up. The pilots still had a good amount of work to do, since they'd spent the last week on vacation, and Jaci was more than willing to let them get it done. Besides, she still had to decide what to teach them first!  
**oOooOo**

Une noticed an almost immediate difference in the pilots when they returned from their vacation. At first she thought they'd grow worse once they'd gotten back into the routine and missions, but they never did. Even after three months the boys were still fine. They seemed well rested and happy--well, as happy as they ever were--and none of them were complaining about nightmares. The bags that had been under their eyes were gone, as though they'd never been, and while they never acted normal, sometimes they did act like boys. They skipped work a couple of times (though Une never said anything, too glad they were feeling up to playing tricks) and managed to stay in good spirits.

Walking in on Duo one day, she blinked slightly. "What are you doing?" The large hoop in his hands had several twisted strings in it.

"I'm making a dreamcatcher," Duo told her, proudly. He held up the loop. "If you make it with love, it will keep bad dreams away."

Une thought he was insane, but nodded anyway before slipping out of his office. Maybe one of the others would understand. Wu Fei was the only one around, so Une took her chances with him. "What's Duo doing?"

Wu Fei blinked at her, not understanding. "With the big hoop," She clarified.

"Making a dream catcher, I'd assume," Wu Fei returned to his computer, surprising Une. He was supposed to be on lunch.

"What are you doing?"

Wu Fei snorted, but didn't answer, so Une crossed around his desk to look at his work. A large file was open, full of strange legends and stories. Wu Fei was currently typing up one written in a spidery hand. "Research? What for?"

"I am studying some folklore, and decided to write it all down." Wu Fei ignored her again.

Une threw her hands in the air. That was two insane pilots. Trowa was the next she found, head buried in sheet music. He was humming something and making a few corrections, a wooden flute in his hand. "And what's that for?"

"I'm learning new music." Trowa continued past.

Make that _three_ insane pilots.

When she found Hiiro doing a foreign seeming dance to music that only he could hear, Une threw up her hands. If four of them had lost it, the other two probably had as well.

She found Zechs doing embroidery (since when could Zechs even sew?) and then found Quatre pounding out something on a drum. Une gave up. They were all mad. They needed committed. Though since they were getting enough sleep, it wasn't sleep deprivation. What would she do with six insane pilots?

Sally listened to her desprate pleas, and laughed outright. "They aren't insane, Une," Sally soothed. "Just got talk to them a little. Ask where they learned it. The story is quite interesting. Besides, haven't you wondered where they've been taking vacation?"

Une had been, since they'd all been staying earthside for the last three months. The base on L4 wasn't quite ready, so they were using one of the larger Earth Headquarters until it was, and the boys had left every other weekened for the past three months. Finally Une tracked down Quatre and Duo and flat-out asked.

The boys looked surprised, but readily told her about Jaci DreamWeaver. They had been going to see her for the past three months, learning parts of her culture. She was Native American from a tribe Quatre called Chippewa, and was teaching them about her tribe. From music, to dancing, to making dreamcatchers. Though Duo was the only one of them with any real talent at making dreamcatchers. Une just shook her head in defeat. Those boys had actually trusted a perfect stranger enough to stay at her house after knowing her for a grand total of five minutes, let her call them by strange pet names, and had begged her to teach them parts of her culture.

Une, of course couldn't just let them continue until she checked the woman out. Her background check was most interesting. Jaci DreamWeaver was a decendent of the Chippewa tribe, had four children and ten grandchildren. Her husband had died about five years ago, and she had a long list of traffic tickets. That seemed, like with many people, her worst offense. She wasn't a criminal, she didn't seem out to get the boys--only one of her sons had served in the war and had never met the Gundams--she seemed to be perfectly legit.

Une still wasn't sure she trusted that woman with the pilots. But she couldn't tell them not to speak to her either. She had no doubt they'd returned here and looked up the same information she had. Or hacked further into the system and knew everything about her children and grandchildren too. And still they kept talking to her, fascenated by a group of people they'd only read briefly about. Wu Fei, of course, had wondered as a scholor, and the others, curious as kittens, had jumped right in with him.

But they were happy. She'd never seen them quite so happy. Une knew that as well as they had. Yes, they had been a little happier when they'd started living together, and happier still when they'd started dating. But they'd had a problem. Quatre was really the only one of them that ever had a real family. They all knew how to kill and fight, but none of them had really known how to love. They wanted to, of course, and they tried, but with no real example, they'd floundered. They had known what _not_ to do, and they did their best, but having someone there to teach them had been something they'd needed desprately.

Duo clattered into the office, grinning at Une, and handed her a request from the pilots for two weeks of vacation. "Going to visit Jaci again?" Une asked, frowning.

Duo nodded, looking excited, and hurried out of the room the moment she approved their time off. She didn't want to, but the boys had earned it and they did need it. There was no way she'd turn down them actually asking for vacation. Besides, she knew the boys wouldn't tell Dreamweaver much of what they did here. She didn't have the clearence. Une filed the paperwork and wondered if it really had been wise to let them go.  
**oOooOo**

"Jaci!" Duo bounded out of their rented SUV and towards the cabin. "We're here!" The others followed behind at a more lesiurely pace, leaving Duo to knock enthisiastically on the door. Jaci pulled it open, smiling.

"Come in, come in. What are you boys standing on the doorstep for? Making me get up," She scolded playfully, leading them into the house. "Are you ready for two weeks of vacation with me?"

"We did offer to come help you clean and paint," Duo reminded her. The outside of her cabin needed stained, and the rooms were in need of heavy cleaning Jaci simply couldn't do anymore. The furniture was just too heavy for her to move. Twenty years ago, it would have been easy, but now, with her bad back and artheritis, she needed help.

"That's so sweet of you boys." Jaci informed them. The boys unloaded their packs and dragged them up to the loft, still looking excited.

"What's first?"

"I would have to say lunch," Jaci poked Trowa's rumbling belly. "It's nearly one and I bet you haven't eaten."

"You did tell us not to," Quatre reminded her, following her to the kitchen. Hiiro poked his head in afterward, breathing in the delicious scents of her cooking.

"Have you ever had vension jerky?" She handed them each some. "And there's a real treat for supper. My eldest son brought me a fresh goose."

The boys chewed on the jerky, and had to admit it tasted better than the MREs they were used to. "Can you teach me to make this?" Hiiro pleaded, still gnawing. The others hid smiles. Hiiro always loved new recipies.

"Of course, flying eagle. But first, lunch."

Fresh apples with sandwichs and cold cider followed, and the boys eagerly dug in after Jaci served herself. From there they stared cleaning, moving the furniture from each room before using Jaci's rented steam cleaner on the carpets. They managed half the house in that afternoon and would finish the rest the next morning. Jaci fed them well with the fresh goose and rice and home-frozen green beans, and served more apples. There was iced tea with supper, and then Jaci led them outside. "I thought it would be fun to have a small fire tonight," She told them, letting Zechs kneel and start it. "And you could show me what you learned."

Trowa ran into the house for his flute and Quatre's drum.

Jaci went to the kitchen for their snack, though she refused to let them see in the bag she'd brought outside. The crisp night was filled with stars, so far from the city, and the boys pointed out their favorite consetellations, and their homes. Trowa and Quatre started to play as the others began to dance, and Jaci clapped in delight. "You are wonderful," she cried, watching the dances she'd grown up with as a small girl preformed before her delighted eyes.

When the music changed, Hiiro drew her into the shuffling steps for a little while before her weary bones made her rest. "Come see what I have for you to eat," She pushed the bag to them.

"S'mores!" Duo attacked the bag of marshmellows with vigor. "I haven't had these in _ages_!"

"We ate these four months ago, Duo," Quatre scolded, hunting down a few sticks in the woods to toast the marshmallows on. The boys always carried their knives, and it really was the work of a moment to create a few marshmallow sticks. Jaci watched them closely, knowing they could handle the knives but too used to guarding her grandchildren as they handled sharp things.

"You want one?" Duo asked her, claiming a few marshmellows.

"I will make it." She took the stick Wu Fei offered, popped on two marshmellows, and shoved it into the flames.

Six jaws dropped.

"It's not good if it's only _browned_," Jaci grumbled, watching the marshmellows catch fire. "The inside just isn't right." She made sure they burned evenly before blowing them out and making her s'more.

"You crisped it!" Duo protested, keeping carefuly watch on his marshmellow.

Jaci picked off the blackend parts, eyeing the sugary ooze underneath. "Of course. It makes the inside melty." Her dark eyes gleamed, the fire turning the gray parts of her hair orange. "That's the only way to go."

"Don't make mine," Hiiro ordered, flatly, stepping away from her. Jaci snorted. Just because she didn't brown them like everyone else didn't mean she wasn't aware of _how_ to do it.

By the time the fire burned out, the singing and dancing had worn all seven of them out, and Jaci had fallen asleep in her lawn chair. Zechs lifted her easily to carry inside as Hiiro and Duo put the fire out and the others went to unfold their futons. They found a large dreamcatcher already hanging on the wall, and were relived. When they didn't have one, their bad dreams returned tenfold than when they slept under the ornament.

Morning came and passed swiftly in a blur of cleaning, and then the six set up ladders to stain the house. That would take a little longer, as her cabin wasn't all the big, but it was all wood. Even in the cooling September air the work was hot and shirts were quickly shed. Jaci kept them well watered with both water and cold lemonaid, and she lost count of the number of times the boys just opened the pump and sat under the cold stream. The fall was warmer than usual, but they boys didn't seem to mind.

Jaci watched them work, trading banter and having fun despite the hot chore. It was nice to see them so playful. They didn't have any paint wars, partly because Zechs and Duo would have _killed_ them if their hair had gotten stain in it, and partly because stain was just no good for paint wars. To runny.

It took them three days to finish the house, and then their vacation truely began.

Four of Jaci's grandchildren showed up, her eldest son looking rather ruffled. The six boys blinked in surprise, and Jaci crossed her arms. "Runs-Like-Flying-Horse, is there a reason you've showed up without warning?"

"I'm sorry, Mom, but there's no help for it." The man sighed, shooing his children into the house. "I was called away suddenly for that firm meeting because one of the others dropped out and you know Jocelyn's away on vacation with her girlfriends."

"You could have warned me," Jaci scolded her son.

"I'm _sorry_, Mom. It wasn't planned. I got a call this morning saying I had to go or I'd be fired and to be at the airport by six." The man rubbed his temples. "I know you have guests, but I don't have any other options. Their mother will be home in three days. Please, Mom."

Jaci threw up her hands, kissed her son on both cheeks, and agreed to take the kids. "Looks like we'll be a little packed," She commented, taking the man inside.

The pilots shifted nervously. "This is my eldest son, Robert Runs-Like-Flying-Horse. His youngest is son Wayra, his only daughter is Aylen, his next oldest is Chance, and the last is Lorne." She introduced the pilots to her son calmly, and the man started at Quatre's name, though he didn't say anything when Jaci gave him a Look.

The pilots glanced at his children. Wayra was just over one, with big, dark eyes and thick black hair. The roly-poly little boy was toddling around, his fingers stuffed in his mouth, drool covering the top of his blue onesie. Aylen, the only girl, was probably four or five, and looked like a young version of her grandmother. She was dressed in jeans and a pink shirt, and Hiiro had a feeling she'd get along with Relena. The next oldest, Chance was nine and dressed in jeans as well, though his black shirt had some sort of cartoon on the front. The oldest boy, Lorne, was twelve and already had a prepetual scowl on his face. Like his younger siblings, he also wore jeans, though his shirt, a birght red, bore the visage of Heavy Arms.

Quatre clamped a hand over Trowa's mouth before he started laughing. Robert gave them both odd looks, but was forced to hurry out the door to catch his flight, and left the children staring at the strangers in their Grandmother's home. Wayra squealed and tumbled over his own feet, blinking up at Hiiro as he sat on the floor, looking slightly confused. "Oops."

Hiiro blinked, then chuckled. "Yes, oops." Uncertainly, he lifted the child to his feet, and the little boy giggled with delight. Promptly he turned to go in another direction, and tumbled back to the floor. He pouted and squealed, kicking his feet when Duo lifted him up and tossed him lightly into the air. Aylen and the other boys frowned.

"Who are they, Grandma?" Aylen demanded, as only a five year old can. "And why are they all _boys_?"

"That's rude, Aylen," Jaci scolded, taking watching the older boys.

Chance and Lorne wore considering looks, then glanced at each other. "They look stupid," Chance annoucned, pouting. "I bet they don't know nothing."

"That would be anything, kid," Zechs flipped his long hair. Jaci rolled her eyes. If they got in an argument with a nine year old, they had more problems than she ever thought. Chance stuuck his tongue out, but Zechs ignored it. Jaci gave a mental sigh of relief.

"They probably don't know anything," Lorne finally agreed, crossing his arms over his chest.

Trowa and Quatre exchanged looks. "I bet I know a lot more about that gundam on your shirt than you do," Duo finally broke in, teasingly.

"Nu-uh," Lorne scowled. "I know everything about the gundams. I read about them all the time. 'Cause they're cool. You're just freaks."

"I read about them too," Duo winked at the others, then leaned close to the kid. "_And_ I've flown one."

Now that was news to Jaci.

"Liar!" Lorne kicked at him, squawking indignately when Duo caught his foot and flipped him on his back like a turtle. "No fair!"

Hiiro ignored the by-play, watching Wayra. Aylen, tired of being ignored, tugged at Zechs' shirt. "Play tea party with me."

Jaci could have collapsed in laughter. Oh the looks on their faces! She managed to hold back everything but a loud snort, mouth covered with both hands, and forced herself out of the room. This could _not_ end well.  
**oOooOo**

It was a shock to find out how good the boys really were with the children. Hiiro just adored Wayra, though Jaci had to teach him how to hold the baby and what he could do with the boy. Wayra was content to pester his new playmate for hours upon hours, demanding to be danced with, tossed into the air, or carried. Wayra refused to let anyone else feed him, and followed Hiiro around like a little duckling.

Aylen decided the boys weren't quite so icky when they all agreed to have a tea-party with her, letting her boss them around--to a point. Demanding they wear dresses drew a line in the sand awfully quick, and she found them to be quite enjoyable. She forced them all into playing dolls with her several times, and even pestered Wu Fei into braiding her hair.

Chance and Lorne lived to pester Duo. They teased him almost mercilessly, but enjoyed it because Duo wasn't afraid to tease them right back. They like to roughouse, which Hiiro refused to take part in, too afraid he'd hurt them, and demanded help climbing trees. Jaci watched it all, amused, and let the boys do the work for her. The children were so taken with the pilots she had to wonder what kind of whining she'd hear the next time they were there.

"Hee! Hee!" Wayra was already calling for Hiiro, toddling close to the pilot on unsteady legs. "Up! Hee! Up!"

Obediently, Hiiro tossed the child, careful not to throw to high, and smiled at the child's laughter. Jaci smiled to herself. Spending time around these innocents was doing them a lot of good.

The children continued to pester the pilots, but they bore it patiently, knowing Jaci grew tired more easily than they. The children were a distraction as well, from the worry that plagued their daily lives. They listened as Jaci told more stories, and helped the youngest two bathe and tuck them into bed. Chance and Lorne seemed taken with them as well, and didn't complain when Jaci told them it was time to sleep and sent them all to the loft.

It was a surprise, the next morning, to find Wayra curled up next to Hiiro. The baby had his little head nestled in the teen's side, and Duo gave a small smile. "He's quite taken with you, it seems," Duo pointed out, watching Hiiro smile softly and caress the baby's dark hair. Wayra mumbled in his sleep and Hiiro shrugged.

"He was crying." Hiiro explained, lifting the child and going downstairs. The other pilots were already down there, and Aylen joined them moments later, immediately latching onto Zechs' hand and refusing to be parted with him.

"Wu Fei has competition," Duo joked, sitting down next to his lover. Hiiro rolled his eyes, settling the now-awake Wayra on his lap. The baby squealed and moved to play with Hiiro's spoon.

Quatre gave a small smile, handing the baby another spoon. The older boys arrived moments later followed slowly by Jaci. Wu Fei and Trowa had already started breakfast, and soon the morning meal was served, to Jaci's delight. Still, the pilots frowned. Jaci seemed awfully tired, for some reason.  
**oOooOo**

Une was glad to have the six pilots back, and found they were looking a lot healither than they had been when they'd left. The time off had been good for them. They quickly resumed mission and paperwork, splitting themselves between WEI and the Preventors a week later, and Une moved them down to part time, since she'd only call them in when they were needed. It was a good change for all of them. They were no longer burning out, and she was no longer worried about their health twenty four seven.

They worked better, too. With more energy. They got back into things they loved in daily life, and grew less depressed. The six talked almost constantly about Jaci's grandchildren, and about Jaci herself. Hiiro had been very taken with Wayra, and Robert had sent them a portrait of the children with Jaci, that hung proudly in their office. Jaci had sent them a few pictures as well. One of her when she was younger, dressed in full Chippewa regala for a dance competition. She was probably about their age in the picture, and it was often commented on. She also sent them a far more current picture of her in her native dress for another festival.

The six pilots crowded around the vid-phone, grinning at Jaci's large image. "This makes me feel so important," Jaci teased them, smiling. "How are you?"

"We're fine. Une's pleased with all our work." Quatre leaned forward. "How is everyone there?"

"Wayra won't shut up anymore," Jaci chuckled. "I think Duo was a bad influence. And we're having trouble getting Aylen out of the trees. Next time they come to visit, Robert says you'd better not tell them how fun tree climbing is." Her smile was bright.

"Aw, what good is having trees if you don't climb them?" Duo waved a hand. "Besides, we taught them well. They won't fall out."

"Chance already did."

"Is he all right?"

"It wasn't far and he landed on his hard-ass head, so he's just fine." Jaci soothed their worry. "I'd almost think _you_ were their parents with the way you worry."

"We've just lost too many people," Quatre murmured, not meeting her eyes. The others looked away as well.

"I'm sorry," Jaci hadn't intended to bring up bad times. "Are you coming this winter to see all the snow?"

"Will there be lots?"

"There generally is. You'll enjoy it. I'll teach you to make snowcream."

They nodded, excited about the prospect of getting to see her over the winter and playing in the snow. They never really had the chance as children, and later on it seemed so silly. But when Jaci told them all about the snow and making snowcream and building snowmen and snowangels, it didn't seem so silly anymore. "We'll have to have a snowball fight," Duo decided, smirking. "And build forts."

"Of course we will! What's winter without a snowball fight?" Jaci agreed.

They went on about their visit for a little longer before Jaci tossed them a kiss. "Love you all," She told them, smiling when their ears burned but preening when they replied in kind.

It was the call from Robert the next morning they weren't expecting.  
**oOooOo**

Une jumped as Hiiro rushed in, his eyes red-rimmed and slightly puffy. Her brows furrowed. Had he been _crying_? He fumbled a little as he handed her the vacation request in his hand, hastily filled out as though whomever did it--the writing looked like Wu Fei's--as though he could barely see the paper. "Hiiro, you know we need this a week in advance. . ." It was so strange for them to ask her to bend rules like this.

"Please, Une," She didn't expect his voice to crack. "We need to go. . . Please."

"Hiiro, what happened?" She sat the shaking teen in her chair, blinking in shock. She'd never seen anyone look so _broken_ before. Not about vacation, of all things. And especially not about any of the Gundam Pilots or Zechs.

"Jaci. . . Jaci died. Please, Une, we need to go."

"Jaci. . . that old women you were friends with?"

Hiiro nodded miserably. "I know it's late, but _please_. We need to go. To. . . to say good-bye. It was. . . Robert Runs-Like-Flying-Horse, her son, called us this morning. He'd gone to see her and drop off something he got for her, and she wouldn't wake up. . . the doctors said it was just age. That her body wore out."

Une felt her heart go out to the six. Jaci was the closest thing they had to family. "All right. Go."

"Thank you," Hiiro breathed, bowing deeply to her. She watched him leave, frowning. She didn't think they'd ever actually lost anyone to old age before. Everyone they had lost had died brutally in battle. Not peacefully in bed. She closed her eyes and prayed there was some measure of comfort in that. But she had a feeling there wouldn't be. There had been something in Hiiro's eyes. Something that said it was worse than he'd told her. Not that her death had been violent, but there was something tramatic under it all that the boys couldn't bear to deal with.

But even if there was, what could it have been? Jaci's death wasn't violent, she had been well liked, what could possibly have given Hiiro such dark shadows?

Une never found out.  
**oOooOo**

For some reason, the pilots were never sure why, but this solemn funeral was far more eveidence of their mortalily than the wars they had been through. Death then had been sudden. . . and expected. Now. . . after the war, even during missions, they didn't expect to die. They didn't expect people they knew to die. But Jaci died. Just. Like. That.

They'd been talking to her the day before. They'd been planning to see her again. They'd told her they'd loved her.

And then she was gone.

Without any warning, she was gone.

"I'm sorry, boys," Robert put a hand on Quatre's shoulder. Quatre shook his head, tears still running down his face.

"It wasn't your fault." Quatre managed to sniff out. "I just. . . why did she have to die?"

"I don't know, spotted fawn. She was old. It was time for her to move from this plane. Have you never lost someone?"

"Never like this," Duo choked, burying his face in Hiiro's shoulder. Hiiro clung back tightly. There would be bruises there afterward.

"She wanted you to help bear her casket," Robert told them gently. "Her grandchildren are not old enough, and my brothers and I are only three. Will you help us?"

The six managed shaky nods, following Robert towards the casket. She looked so peaceful, almost like she was only sleeping. Her dress was the same, traditional dress they'd seen in the picture she'd sent, her wrinkled face unnaturally pale. Wu Fei reached out to touch her face, shakily. Almost like he expected her to jump up and scare him. Zechs tugged him away. "Say good bye," He whispered.

Robert looked back at them, and managed a smile. "My mother isn't truly gone," He told them, reaching out to tap Zechs over his heart. "As long as you remember her here, then she will continue to live through you."

"No one should live through us," Duo murmured. "We're not worthy of that."

"She thought you should carry her memory, and so you shall. My mother gave you a chance because she thought you deserved it. Don't dishonor her teachings."

The furneral was nice enough, and large. It seemed like everyone knew Jaci DreamWeaver. Carrying the casket outside to place in the ground was the hardest part. It was cold and crisp, the October chill biting through their clothes. The pilots ignored it, placing their offerings of delicate, pink and white roses on her casket.

"Play for her." Chance held out a flute for Trowa as Lorne gave Quatre a drum. "Play for her. Please."

Trowa raised the wooden flute to his lips, fingers dancing over the open holes as Quatre slowly began to beat in time. Tears ran down their faces as they played. The wind swept around them as the others began to sing, the slow haunting tune. Jaci's favorite. Soon the others at the funeral joined in, faces raised to the sky. Wayra squealed, clapping. "Sing, Grandma!"

"She can't," Hiiro stopped to whisper, almost choking on the words.

Robert shook his head. "Can you not hear her on the wind and feel her embrace in the sun? The moon is her kiss, and the stars are the lights dancing in her eyes. She is everywhere."

And, when they tilted their heads back and breathed _just so_. . .

They could believe him.

So they continued to honor her legacy, and they flew on the wings she gave them.  
**oOooOo**


End file.
